


Better Off Alone

by EnglishPoet18



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishPoet18/pseuds/EnglishPoet18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's getting flustered the more turned on he gets because he can't find any privacy anywhere anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Off Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure where this came from or if it will continue, but here it is. Set during season 3 at the prison.

...

Daryl Dixon had never been a romantic man at all. His experiences with sex were limited to three different occasions. Neither of those occasions would ever stick out in his memory as a good time. The only thing that Daryl remembered was the awkwardness and the agonizingly long time that it took him to get off from those instances. In fact, those instances alone had pretty much closed the deal on Daryl ever attempting anything sexual with anyone else ever again. He knew he was better off handling things on his own so that's what he did.

For the most part it worked like a charm. Sure, it still seemed to be lacking something and he never felt completely satisfied, but it was better than walking around with a constant boner for most of the day. And Daryl always seemed to be in the mood lately, no matter what he was doing. He couldn't seem to explain it. Maybe it was the lack of anything interesting to do during their downtime, maybe it was the colder weather settling in, or maybe he was just coming up with excuses to avoid the real reason for his constant boners: _Rick_.

Rick was undoubtedly the best friend that Daryl had ever had. Their relationship hadn't gotten off to the greatest start, but over time it had grown to astronomical proportions of greatness.

Daryl's boots echoed through the tombs, his body sliding gracefully through the darkened hallways. He needed to find a place where he could have absolute privacy and in order to do that he had to venture further than normal.

His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of release, the blood flow to his brain lessened by the rush to his cock. He couldn't remember ever feeling this desperate for an orgasm before.

Slipping into an empty cell, he leaned his crossbow against the concrete wall within reach and jammed his hand down his pants. He gripped himself with one hand, the heat from his skin like a furnace. He attempted to stroke himself, but quickly realized that if he was going to get anywhere that he would have to unzip his pants and whip it out. Growling in frustration, he snatched his hand back out and unzipped his pants so that his cock sprung free. The damp air of the tombs soothed the ache, but not enough to make a difference.

He had just built a steady rhythm, his breathing deepening further by the second when a single footstep caught his attention. He snapped his head up, his eyes glittering in the darkness as he searched out the noise. He started to reach for his bow when a familiar voice stopped him.

"It's me."

Daryl blew out a breath, the skin of his cock throbbing. "The fuck you doin' here?"

Rick stepped forward and Daryl caught a glimpse of his figure as he filled the doorway of the cell. "I followed you," he admitted. "Wanted to see what you were up to since you took off so suddenly."

Daryl wasn't sure that Rick knew what he was up to back here judging by the way he nonchalantly tried to carry out a conversation. He would have thought that the appearance of another man catching him in the act of jacking off would have been a mood killer, but it only served to make him harder. He knew that he was leaking onto the floor beneath him.

"Kinda busy here, Rick," Daryl commented in a low voice.

"Is everything alright? You upset about something?"

Daryl chuckled dryly. Upset? No, he definitely wasn't upset, but he might be if he didn't get to finish soon. "Nope. Everything's just peachy."

Rick tilted his head to the side and lay one hand upon the bars of the cell, "I feel like something's off. If something's going on with you then just tell me and I'll do what I can to help you."

Oh Christ, why was he trying to make this so hard? Daryl inadvertently let out a groan as his hand spasmed around his cock. Rick was instantly on alert and clicked on his flashlight before Daryl could even think to cover himself. He found himself on bright display for Rick's eyes as the light from the flashlight illuminated his movements. He knew nothing else to do but to freeze and wait for the downfall. It didn't take long for the light to shine away from him and Rick to click it off.

"Jesus, you should have said something - "

"What was I supposed to say?" Daryl huffed. "Was I supposed to tell you that I came back here to jerk my dick? You wanna hear 'bout how hard it is to find some privacy 'round this place?"

Rick looked torn, but he still didn't leave and the simple act of him continuing to stand there was driving Daryl insane. "I-"

Daryl pumped his hand over his cock once and nearly groaned out loud with relief. "Fuck. If ya gonna keep on standing there then you're liable to get a show cause I can't hold back no longer."

Without waiting on an answer, Daryl dropped his head back against the wall and tugged on his heated flesh. Rick swore under his breath and pushed away from the cell, his boots striking hard against the cement floor as he walked away. Daryl breathed a sigh of relief mixed with a twinge of hurt, but he swallowed that down as he continued on to his main goal.

Seconds later Rick was back and he strode inside of the cell, never breaking stride as he pushed himself against Daryl, nearly knocking the very breath from his lungs. Rick's hand brushed his as they groped in the dark and Daryl released his hold as Rick took over, his large hands providing just the right amount of friction against his skin.

"This what you wanted?" Rick whispered harshly. "Did you want me to follow you?"

Daryl grunted, his eyes hazy with need, "An' if I did?" Rick simply stared at him, his hand still as his eyes bored into Daryl's with an unnerving intensity. "Quit lookin' at me like that unless you're willin' to follow through."

Daryl pushed Rick's hand away harshly, his lip curling into a snarl. "That's what I fuckin' thought," he spat. _Better off alone._

He grabbed his cock again, gripping the swollen flesh firmly as he began to stroke again. Rick still hadn't left and Daryl could feel the other man watching him. For some reason this only turned Daryl on more and he began to stroke himself in earnest, putting on a show for Rick in a way that was completely out of character for him. He wasn't an exhibitionist...he didn't get his rocks off doing shit like this, but for some reason he wanted to for Rick.

So he let his head fall back against the cool concrete and continued to slide his hand up and down in steady strokes. His eyes, although not completely open, were still open enough to watch Rick standing the few feet in front of him. It wouldn't take him long at this rate, especially with the object of his desire standing right in front of him.

"Get your rocks off on watchin', Sheriff?" Daryl asked in a throaty whisper.

Rick shifted in the darkness. "Maybe I'm takin' notes," he replied.

Daryl paused and then tugged harder, his flesh swelling larger as his breathing increased. "Notes for what?"

"Maybe I wanna know what turns you on for the next time." Rick took three steps forward and slid his hand over Daryl's, simply holding on for the ride. Daryl groaned and arched his back as strings of cum spilled from him, arcing into the air and quite possibly landing on Rick as well.

It took what seemed like ages before Rick removed his hand and took a step back, the air around Daryl less constricting now. Just like always, Daryl used the red rag from his back pocket to clean himself up, removing any traces of cum from his person. He wasn't satisfied, not by a long shot, but at least the edge was off - _for now_. He still wasn't sure what the hell Rick was doing or why the other man had watched him.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat. "Well, this has been fun and all." He headed towards the cell entrance, but Rick's hand on his belly stopped him in his tracks, the touch burning through his clothing.

"Wait."

Daryl stopped, but he didn't turn in Rick's direction. He tried not to concentrate on the very warm touch on his belly, but it was hard not to. They were quiet for long moments before Rick finally began to speak.

"It's been a long time...since I -" Rick paused and Daryl swore he could almost hear the wheels turning in his head.

"What are you gettin' at Rick?" Daryl asked, almost afraid to hear the response that he might get.

Rick stepped closer to him, his hand dropping from his belly, fingers brushing against his thigh in the process. "Maybe...maybe we could help each other out? Get each other off?"

Daryl couldn't believe what Rick was suggesting. It was turning him on beyond belief and a part of him had hoped that it would be something Rick would want, but he hadn't ever seriously thought that it would happen. Now that it was, he wasn't really sure what to think of the whole situation.

"Like a fuck buddy?" Daryl asked.

"Is that what they call it?" Rick chuckled lightly.

Daryl shrugged. "It's what I call it," he clarified.

"...Yeah, then I guess that's what I'm gettin' at. You up for it?"

Daryl grabbed Rick's hand in the darkness and placed it over the obvious erection in his jeans. "That answer your question?"

"Meet me," Rick blurted out.

"When?"

"Tomorrow after dinner, right here."

Daryl chewed on the inside of his cheek, thinking the idea over. "Alright...tomorrow then."

...


End file.
